A What Examination?
by CaScAdEd-TeArS
Summary: James is forced to take a prostate examination, like that's not embarrassing enough, the person performing the examination is his best friend! Oh yes..the one he has a crush on!


_**This is an attempt to get my writing juices flowing :p**_

_**Please don't kill me..I will update Two worlds apart soon I promise! Just be patient with me :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything...apart From a white fluffy cat!**_

**A What Examination?**

"Logan no!" whined the 24 year old James Diamond.

"James, its a normal medical procedure. I have already spared you the embarrassment of examining you myself. So just deal with it. Get inside, do the stupid examination and get out. Simple!" Argued Logan who was at this point considering dragging his best friend into the examination room.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it would be? To take of my pants and underwear, bend over and ask some doctor to shove one or god knows how many fingers into my ass to examine my prostate?"

"James, its a test doctors are used to performing! You're over thinking it!"

"What if I moan? Or even worse, get hard! The doctor will think I'm this pervert who gets turned on by someone rubbing his prostate."

"So you want me to do it?"

"Hell no! Apart from how weird it would be, I don't think I want you anywhere near my prostate"

"So I'll ask my colleague doctor Jett to do it for you. How is that?"

By this point, Logan was starting to grow inpatient. James could be so dramatic sometimes. Its a stupid test. Where's the big deal!

"Jett? You want me to get naked for JETT? Are you nuts? The guy would most probably rape me in there."

Logan hated to admit that James was right about this. Jett had a huge crush on James and would come up with the lamest excuses to touch James. A prostate examination would be a horrible thing to ask Jett to do.

"Well then, make up your dam mind. I got other patients waiting for me."

James looked at the verge of tears. He was so fucked. He either had to ask his best friend, whom he secretly was attracted to to do the examination, or his stalker.

"Can't I just go home? Please? Just tell them you did the damn examination and everything looked normal. I'm begging you Logan."

"You know I can't do that. I could lose my license over this."

James remained quiet. He know what being a doctor meant to Logan. He wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize it.

"fine" he whispered.

"What? I didn't hear that James.."

"I said fine. You perform the damn examination. But we will NEVER talk about this ...EVER"

Logan had to fight a laugh that threatened to get out.

"Ok. I promise to never embarrass you over the fact I'll be giving you a prostate examination."

"You are so enjoying this...i Just know it!"

"not the fact I'm about to shove a finger in you...just The whole concept "

"that doesn't make me feel any better" He glared.

"I know" Logan smirked.

James remained quiet as he followed James along the hall of the hospital. He was panicking.

_**Please don't embarrass yourself' **_ He kept whispering to himself.

"Alright, we're here."

James made an attempt to turn around and walk the opposite side back towards the entrance of the hospital

"Not so fast.."

Logan quickly caught the brunette before he escaped.

"Logan I just remembered, I have some very important things to do...i'll Just be back later...schedule another appointment."

"No you won't. We're doing this now. So just get in."

"Logan please, you don't understand..."

"James, its just a test to make sure everything is working perfectly. Stop thinking too much"

"Easy for you to say" he snapped. Then he whispered to himself, "you're not the one about to completely embarrass himself."

"Is this what's scaring you? That you might 'react' to the test?"

James flushed but kept quiet.

"Oh James, its nothing to worry about OK. I understand how embarrassing this would be, but this is me buddy. Its Logan. You're in good hands and if anything happens, I won't hold it against you I promise."

James just flushed a deeper shade of red but nodded anyways.

"Lets just get this over with...what Do you need me to do?" James whispered making sure he looks everywhere but at Logan.

"Just get into the room. I can't really examine you out here."

James remained silent as he followed Logan into the room. Once both men were inside Logan made sure he locks the door to avoid anyone walking in, he had a feeling James was nervous as it is.

"Just take off everything from the lower half of your body and either bend over the examination table or get on all four ..whatever You're comfortable with James"

"..Ok"

James slowly did as he was told, watching over Logan. He noticed how focused he was at getting out the latex glove and the medical lubricant. Logan sensed James was looking at him so he looked over at him, giving him a warm smile and almost immediately, James dropped the gaze and flushed.

"I'm almost ready James, you need to take off your pants not just undo the zipper." Logan smirked "Or do you need me to do it for you?"

"w-what?"

Logan couldn't help but laugh at the look James gave him. His eyes were open wide and his jaw dropped.

"I'm just kidding James. Oh my god, you should have seen your face."

"You're an ass by the way...Just So you know"

"I'm sorry..I couldn't resist"

"Of course you couldn't" James mumbled to himself. "This is so going to end bad..I just know it."

James quietly took off his pants and boxers, making sure he at least kept his frontal view hidden from Logan.

_**No need for more embarrassment...i'm Already going to make a fool out of myself in a few minutes..I just know it.**_

James was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, he jumped with a yelp, turning his head to find himself looking right into Logan's eyes.

_**fuck! He's so gorgeous...i'm So fucked.**_

"I can't really do anything with you standing straight James. You need to either bend over the table or get on it."

James took a deep breathe before grabbing the edge of the table in front of him and allowed his body to bend over the table.

_**I must look ridiculous...god Please don't let me embarrass myself**_

James felt two hands rest on his ass and he let out a small gasp. He felt all his muscles tense and a shiver ran through his entire back.

"You need to relax James. I can't do anything when you're this tense. It'll be ten times more uncomfortable this way."

James let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he felt his muscles loosen up a little.

"Much better" Logan whispered in his ear and James shuddered. "I'm about to start so just...stay Calm"

Before James had the chance to say anything he felt a lubricated finger smear something around his entrance. I figured it was Logan lubricating it before he actually entered his finger.

_**Oh god, this doesn't feel bad...not Bad at all**_

"Ready?" Logan whispered again and James could only nod.

James gasped as he felt a finger slowly enter him. It wasn't painful but it was really uncomfortable.

"As kinky as this may sound, you're way too tight..James I might need to stretch you a bit to be able to move the finger inside you...is That OK?"

**Lagan's P.O.V**

_**He's so fuking tight...i Wonder how would this tightness feel around ...oh God what am I doing! This is James, my best friend! Yes he's gorgeous and I'm bisexual, but its not like he knows that. He's trusting me with this and I'm totally taking advantage of it. But I just need to be professional...i Must be professional.**_

Logan slowly worked on entering a second finger , causing James to let out a gasp and grab the table even harder. Logan started moving the two fingers in and out of James trying to get him accustomed to the feeling.

"You OK now? Still uncomfortable?" He asked as he pushed the two fingers inside again.

"I-its fine.." James mumbled.

Logan slowly started stretching James and within a minute, James was lose enough to start the procedure. Logan decided that the least he could do after making James go through all this embarrassment is to make him feel good, and being bisexual and a doctor, he knew just what to do to get James to enjoy this examination.

Logan took out one finger and kept the other, slowly moving it around in a circular motion looking for James' prostate. He knew he found it when he felt it under his finger and heard James gasp while dropping his head. He didn't need to see James' face to know he was flushed and his mouth was probably slightly open and eyes either wide open in shock or closed in pleasure.

Logan couldn't help the need that went over him to hear James at least moan once. So being completely unprofessional, he re-entered the other already lubricated finger and slowly started rubbing James' prostate.

James tried his best to keep quiet but it was getting harder and harder as every minute passed. He was now panting and he supported a raging hard on that he could do absolutely nothing about. Last thing he needed is to start jacking himself off to Logan giving him a prostate examination.

With one strong rub against his prostate, James couldn't help but moan. He then froze, face going into a deep shade of red at the embarrassment of the situation.

"It's OK James. It feels good I know." Logan hoarsely whispered into his ear. "If you want, I can make it feel even better"

"y-you c-can?" James whispered as he was panting violently.

"I can make you cum in less than five minutes." He whispered again "Do you want me to make you cum James?"

_**What the fuck am I doing? I can't believe I'm doing this...i'm Offering to make him cum! What is wrong with me ..**_

"Y-Yes...oh God..Please Logan"

Logan couldn't believe his luck. There was James, his best friend, whom he currently had two fingers shoved into his hole, he was panting and rubbing himself against the table desperately seeking a release, and Logan just offered to provide it. Somehow, Logan didn't feel bad one bit.

He used the lubricant surrounding James entrance to lube a third finger and shove it next to the other two already inside. He felt James tense but he whispered in his ear to calm down and just relax. Surprisingly, he felt James' muscle relax around his fingers. He decided to stop teasing him and just give him the release he deserved. So he made sure all three fingers were somehow touching James' prostate, and he started mercilessly rubbing them quick and firm. The sounds James were making got his own dick twitching in his pants and judging by how James was now panting, he figured he wasn't very far from his release so without thinking, he circled James' waist , grabbing his erection and stroking him in time with his rubbing, it didn't take long for James to tense up around his finger and for his dick to twitch hard in Lagan's hand and before he knew it, James was coming hard all over his hand and the table.

Logan took a deep breath before he slowly pulled his fingers out of James and walked around the table to grab the box of tissues handing some to James while he took some to clean his hand.

"Well?" James asked.

Logan looked up, his own face flushed and he seemed to be in shock over what he just did.

"What?" he slowly asked James.

"So my prostate's fine?"

"y-yeah James..Its perfectly fine."

"So when do I need to come for another check up?"

"You want another prostate examination? Why?"

"Well..I came to realize I actually happen to be a fan of prostate examination."

Logan couldn't help but smirk, he moved closer to James, who was now facing him but still naked from the waist down. He successfully trapped James between him and the table, his own erection softly poking at James' now soft dick. They both hissed at the feeling.

"You do now , huh!" Logan said moving his own face closer to James, there were few inches separating their lips and right before James filled that space he whispered "oh yeah".

Next thing they knew, James was laying on the examination table with Logan on top of him, their lips moving wild and rough against each other , both of them trying to gain control over the other's mouth as tongues danced together. James decided to end the fight over dominance by simply lowering his hand between the two of them and slowly unzipping Lagan's pants and shoving his hands in. Logan gasped and leaned towards the hand causing James to chuckle.

"Shut up" He whispered against James' lips right before he kissed him again.

"It's just pay back for what you did Logan. I read about prostate examinations, and it didn't mention a free hand job anywhere."

It was Lagan's turn to laugh but it quickly turned to a moan as he felt James rub his thumb all over his head while still working his shaft. It didn't take long for Logan to feel that sensation, indicating he was close.

"O-oh god..James I'm gonna.."

"Cum for me" He whispered as he gave a small bite to Logan's earlobe and that did it for Logan as he felt himself release all over James' hand.

"Fuck, you're so hot" James whispered still panting on top Logan. Logan answered by grabbing the back of James' head kissing him hard before slowly pulling apart.

James licked his lips, trying to control his breathing and saw Logan struggling to do the same. He leaned against the table bending over to get dressed. He felt Logan staring at him, so he put on his boxers before he turned over to look at him.

"What? See something you like?"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe I am...what Are you gonna do about it?"

"I have a lot of options actually."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" James whispered getting closer to Logan before he slowly started sucking on his pulse point.

"I could...maybe F-fuck you over this table with you bending over, or take you against the wall" He whispered into James' ear causing him to shiver in excitement.

"Something tells me I'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed that examination. Maybe even more" He whispered against Logan's neck.

"Really now?"

"Yeah but not right now, you have patients waiting outside doc"

"Shit! I completely forgot!"

"Apparently good sex does that to a person."

"Trust me, when we have sex, this will be nothing compared to it."

Logan saw James' eyes grew in excitement. He pulled him in for a quick kiss, slapping his ass once and whispering "Get dressed, no one can see you like this but me anymore."

"Oh you're the possessive type..That's actually hot!"

"Go!"

"I'm going I'm going..Finish and come pick me up! You don't get sex until you buy me dinner first."

Logan laughed as he turned around cleaning the table from any evidence of what really happened in the last thirty minutes.

James put on his pants and walked out the door, few seconds later he opened it again, Logan turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"You better be taking me to a fancy place! I DESERVE a fancy place Logan!"

Logan couldn't help but laugh as he nodded which caused James to grin, and suddenly Logan knew that this would be the start of a very interesting relationship.

Well? Do let me know what you thought :p and keep in mind I have no clue what is the "correct" medical procedure for a prostate test so what I wrote might be medically incorrect :p

REVIEW! :D


End file.
